


His request (ENG + SK version)

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Dominant Kylo Ren, Elevators, Eventual Romance, Hate, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Please Don't Hate Me, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: „What do you want from me, Ren?“I don´t have a mood to conversations with him. Not today, not now, not in my ship. Not in elevator on my way to bridge.„You will help me,“ said young commander, just like he doesn´t care that, I cannot have a demant to discuss him about anything. But my experiences with his answers, make me to give him better response.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. His request (full)

„What do you want from me, Ren?“

I don´t have a mood to conversations with him. Not today, not now, not in my ship. Not in elevator on my way to bridge.

„You will help me,“ said young commander, just like he doesn´t care that, I cannot have a demant to discuss him about anything. But my experiences with his answers, make me to give him better response.

„Of course.“

I hope, that while he say what he wants to say, it´s will be a time to leave the elevator.

That´s why a forced himself to fake smile and working on making him understand that in my side it´s only just a pretence.

„I want to know how to kiss a person whitch a care of and you must teach me it.“

This time he can handle it very fast. I will be amused if his request is not concern to me directly. If it´s not about the same girl as usually, whitch complicated everything and I don´t like this kind of complications.

In my word is in the first place, the power, not thins kind of complications. But I know what mean to face a Force and I don´t want to repeated now.

„It´s very hard, Ren. I don´t know very mutch about your object of interest. Unfortunately I cannot help you.“

„You will help me here and now!“

He said just like he doesn´t understand or doesn´t want to understand, what I want to explain him.

No.

He cannot want something like that from me. We are not evan a friends. I never think about him this way.

But I see that from him is a last warning, before explosion of anger, whitch I cannot only ignored.

Regardless some older officer thinks I am only a child, last think that I need was punisment on the bridge. I know that he is capable of it, and my mind this time choose reasonably solution.

„As you wish, but you will be regret it.“

I warned him this time, he cannot think that everything reach by Force. I kissed him, as I kissed the beloved person, If he or she really exist.

He answer me swift, than I expected, I tried to show him tenderness, reduce his preasure to truly pleasure, whitch at last controled my own body, I can give him a lead as my tractable student, only this time I was submited to desire. I was slowly accepted my destiny, I wanted to learn him what it means to be accepted and accepted somebody. He feel it too, and he wants more, I know that´s gonna happend, but I doesn´want to fully cross the line, not with him, not so soon.

Ting of elevator, freed me from these new feelings, which parth of me wanted to submited.

I escaped from him, as fast as I can witch all a dignity what I have. I felt his eyes on my back, when I was in bridge of Finalizer. I was unemotional again, just like usually after our meetings.


	2. Jeho žiadosť (Slovak version)

„Čo odo mňa chcete, Ren?"

Nemal som náladu na rozhovory s ním. Nie dnes, nie teraz, nie na mojej lodi. Nie vo výťahu smerujúcom na mostík.

„Pomôžete mi," povedal mladý veliteľ akoby ho vôbec netrápilo, že nemám záujem s ním práve teraz o čomkoľvek diskutovať. No moje doterajšie skúsenosti s jeho reakciami, ma prinútili k priaznivejšej odpovedi.

„Isteže."

Dúfal som, že kým sa vyjadrí, už bude dávno čas na to, aby sme vystúpili. Preto som sa prinútil aj k úslužnému úsmevu a dal som si prácu s tým, aby pochopil, že z mojej strany je to iba pretvárka.

„Chcem vedieť ako pobozkať osobu, na ktorej mi záleží. A vy ma to budete musieť naučiť."

Tentoraz to zvládol prekvapivo rýchlo. Pobavilo by ma to, keby sa jeho žiadosť netýkala priamo mojej osoby.

Keby nešlo opäť o to isté dievča, kvôli ktorému sa všetko začalo až priveľmi komplikovať. Nemal som rád, komplikácie tohto druhu. Do môjho sveta, kde bola na prvom mieste moc, takéto niečo nepatrilo. No vedel som, čo znamená čeliť sile a netúžil som si to práve teraz zopakovať.

„To je veľmi ťažké, Ren, neviem toho veľa o objekte vášho záujmu a jej túžbach, žiaľ nemôžem vám pomôcť."

„Urobíte to, tu a teraz."

Povedal akoby nerozumel alebo nechcel rozumieť tomu, čo som sa mu snažil vysvetliť.

Nie. To predsa nemôže odo mňa chcieť. Nie sme ani len priatelia. Nikdy som o ňom nepremýšľal týmto spôsobom.

No pochopil som, že z jeho strany ide o posledné varovanie pred výbuchom hnevu, ktoré nemôžem len tak ľahko ignorovať.

Aj tak ma niektorí starší dôstojníci stále považujú za dieťa, posledné čo som potreboval, bolo aby sa jeho hnev prejavil po príchode na mostík. Vedel som, že je toho schopný a môj rozum, tentoraz zvolil čisto racionálne riešenie.

„Ako chcete, ale budete to ľutovať."

Varoval som ho tentoraz ja, aby si nemyslel, že všetko dosiahne len vďaka Sile.

Pobozkal som ho, tak akoby som pobozkal osobu, na ktorej by mi skutočne záležalo, keby taká v mojom živote existovala.

Odpovedal mi prudšie než som čakal, takmer až nemilosrdne, snažil som sa mu ukázať nehu, zmierniť jeho tlak a zmeniť jeho naliehanie na skutočnú slasť, ktorá moje telo napokon ovládla natoľko, že som mu ako učenlivému žiakovi mohol prenechať vedenie, len teraz, len tentoraz som sa vzdal túžbe. Pomaly som sa podriaďoval svojmu osudu, chcel som, aby pochopil, čo znamená niekoho prijať a byť prijatý.

Cítil to tiež a chcel viac, vedel som to, no nemal som v úmysle úplne prekročiť hranicu, nie s ním, nie v takom krátkom čase.

Cinknutie výťahu ma oslobodilo z tých nových pocitov, ktorým sa časť zo mňa predsa len nechcela podriadiť. Unikol som z jeho dosahu, tak rýchlo ako som len dokázal a so všetkou dôstojnosťou, ktorú som v sebe našiel.

Cítil som na sebe jeho pohľad, keď som sa ocitol na mostíku Finalizeru, bol som však opäť chladný a vyrovnaný, tak ako vždy, tak ako po každom stretnutí s ním.


	3. Slabosť preňho (Slovak)

To, že sa ma Ren zastal pred najvyšším vodcom ma rozhodilo natoľko, že som sa ani len nepokúšal začať hovoriť o jeho vlastnom zlyhaní. Kto by to bol povedal, že jeden bozk stačí na to, aby na mňa veliteľ nehodil celú vinu za nepodarenú operáciu? No nestačilo to na to, aby som zabudol na naše vzájomné spory.   
Nie nemám preňho slabosť. To všetko je len stav momentálneho pominutia, ktorý veľmi rýchlo prejde, keď dám veliteľovi jasne najavo, že akákoľvek snaha z jeho strany je zbytočná.  
No neodvážil som sa mu to povedať priamo do očí, nebol som taký blázon, aby som ho provokoval, hneď potom ako nás Najvyšší vodca polhodinu unúval so svojou kritikou.   
To, že som sa zrejme tešil z vyviaznutia predčasne, sa však potvrdilo hneď potom, ako sme sa spolu dostali von z jeho budoáru.   
„Chcem s vami hovoriť, generál Hux,“ začal veliteľ Ren autoritatívnym tónom, akoby nestačilo to, čo som si vypočul teraz, chcel mi snáď aj on v súkromí dávať lekcie, ktoré som nepotreboval a nestál som o ne.   
Predstieral som, že vôbec neregistrujem to ma o niečo také zrazu požiadal. Musel som utiecť, čo najskôr kým vysloví ďalšie z tých jeho želaní, ktoré ma len utvrdia v tom, že si želá zo mňa urobiť svojho poskoka, čo som nemienil v žiadnom prípade tolerovať.   
„O tom čo sa stalo naposledy,“ dodal, aby ma ešte viac utvrdil v tom, že budem musieť čeliť jeho hnevu opäť.   
„Niet o čom hovoriť, Ren. Myslím si, že všetko je úplne jasné,“ pokúsil som sa mu vzdorovať, posilnený jeho náhlou slabosťou.   
„Ja rozhodnem o tom či je to nutné, alebo nie generál. Viete veľmi dobre, aký presvedčivý dokážem byť.“  
Jeho slová ma aj proti mojej vôli zastavili. Presvedčivý? To bolo slabé slovo, to jeho čarodejníctvo bol rozhodne presvedčivé na všetkých úrovniach a moje telo aspoň dnes tak veľmi túžilo vyviaznuť.   
„Tak dobre. Hovorte, počúvam vás,“ obrátil som sa k nemu s otázkou, ktorá ho mala skôr zahanbiť než mu pomôcť. Chcel som mu dať jasne najavo, že to do akej situácie ma dostáva len odzrkadľuje jeho vlastnú slabosť.   
„Prial by som si, aby ste sa ma dotkli.“  
Začal s ďalšou žiadosťou, ktorá ma nerozhodila až natoľko, ako som čakal. Len vo mne vyvolala ďalšie nevyhnutné otázky.   
Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a vydýchol, aspoň čiastočne sa mi potom uľavilo a prinútil som sa na jeho novú žiadosť odpovedať.  
„Nie, Ren. Hovorím vám, že nie.“  
Chystal som sa ukázať mu chrbát, aj keď som vedel, že za to zaplatím tú najvyššiu cenu.  
„Budete ma musieť poslúchnuť, generál Hux, viem toho o vašich posledných aktivitách viac než si myslíte.“  
„Nič neviete.“  
„Nechali ste z neznámych príčin vypnúť štít. Skoro nás to stálo ďalšiu výhodnú pozíciu.“  
Vedel to. Tak on to naozaj nejakým spôsobom zistil. Áno, nechal som istú osobu uniknúť, no bol to len prejav dobrej vôle pre každý prípad. Nič viac.   
Som generálom Prvého rádu, ktorý musel bojovať o to, aby si kúsok po kúsku vybudoval svoju autoritu a odstránil z cesty prekážky. Nie som džin zo zázračnej lampy, ktorý plní priania a obzvlášť nie svojím nepriateľom. Ale ak niečo vedel? Niečo viac než to čo povedal do hlásenia alebo to, čo by Najvyšší vodca nemal vedieť podľa možnosti nikdy, to som nemohol riskovať. Ren nezvykol klamať, vedel som, že nepoužíva tromfy, ktoré v rukách nemá, o to viac ma to nahnevalo. A zrejme až natoľko, že som sa rozhodol sa ho predsa len dotknúť.   
Položil som ruky na jeho plecia. Bol absolútne strnulý, akoby jeho telo bolo ešte stále traumatizované tými poslednými zraneniami. Poznal ten pocit, báť sa dotyku, očakávať to najhoršie, no nemohol som s ním súcitiť.  
Len som pokračoval v jemnej masáži, ktorú on sám len ťažko mohol vnímať ako niečo výnimočné a predsa.  
Keď moje ruky pomaly skĺzli nižšie zavrel oči a výraz jeho tváre ma utvrdil v tom, že som na správnej ceste.   
Moje ruky pomaly prešli pod oblečenie. Dostal som sa do priameho kontaktu s jeho telom. Pevným a vypracovaním, cítil som ako pod vplyvom môjho dotyku jeho svaly reflexne naskakovali, no ovládal sa lepšie než som čakal. Len som ho hladkal, tak ako ešte zrejme nikto predtým a on bol v takom vytržení až som mu takmer závidel ten pocit.   
Tlmene zastonal ovládaný bolestným napätím, keď si uvedomil, že som siahol nižšie až na jeho brucho a boky. Láskal som ho ako osobu, na ktorej by mi záležalo, keby som si mohol dovoliť mať srdce.   
Cítil som ako veľmi bol zranený a ako veľmi jeho telo túži po ľudskom dotyku. Moje úsilie bolo o to viac intenzívnejšie.   
Prestal som, keď bol ovládaný očakávaním, ktoré priam hraničilo s bolestnou túžbou.   
„Viac!“ žiadal ma prudko, no ja som nebol ochotný vypočuť jeho prosby.   
„Nie teraz a nie tu. Nie je to vhodné miesto ani čas,“ upozornil som ho, no nemal som v úmysle dovoliť, aby sa našlo nejaké vhodnejšie. Nastúpil som do výťahu tak rýchlo ako to len bolo možné.   
Nechal som ho tam stáť, absolútne ohromeného tým, ako jeho vlastné telo reagovalo na môj dotyk. Zrejme ani on sám neočakával, že sa mu až tak veľmi bude páčiť len absolútne nevinná hra.


End file.
